


How Can I Trust you?

by 0h_showmeyourlove



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_showmeyourlove/pseuds/0h_showmeyourlove
Summary: Fluff about MC and Damien ft. the gang.





	How Can I Trust you?

“Vo…” Damien looked at her with pleading eyes, his arms up in surrender. 

“Don’t you like to play, Damien,” Vo teased. She had him right where she wanted him.

“Put. It. Down.” He circled their kitchen island, looking for a way out. Hayden and Sloane slid out of the way.

“It’s just a tube of frosting, Damien,” she winked.

“Yeah,” a panicked looking dawning on his face. “But how can I trust you?”

“You can’t,” she said simply and squeezed the tube.

The frosting shot out at him. It covered his forehead, nose, and mouth. Vo, Nadia, and Sloane started giggling. Nadia handed him a rag. Steve started to wipe off the counter.

“Are you happy now?” He chuckled as he wiped the frosting off his face. 

“Don’t worry,” she pecked him. “You can get me back with your frosting later.”

“Vo!” He choked. He nodded his head to the other people in the room. “You’re… you!”

“Yeah?” she kissed him this time. “You like me anyway.”

“You’re damn right,” she kissed her back passionately, taking her hand. “Let’s finish these cupcakes, then I’ll finish you.”

They rejoined the group and finished decorating the cupcakes.


End file.
